


What's Not To Love?

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: What's Not To Love? [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawson and Gretchen get sentimental-- and intimate! A Series that details our favorite Canon relationships, with a very special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Not To Love: Dawson and Gretchen.

"Hmm," Dawson grinned, "Y'know, I've got to make sure I remember this."

Gretchen smirked up at him from where she was lying at the foot of the bed, "Honey? Can you do me a favor?"

"Name it," Dawson whispered softly.

"Shut up and enjoy this," she winked.

"No man would be sane or in his right mind if he told the woman he loves he didn't," Dawson gasped. Shit! Where in the hell had she learned to do those things?

It was driving him crazy enough seeing her where she was, but dear god, when her lips and hands began to move?

Dawson thought he'd lose it right then and there!

She shifted suddenly, "I love you."

"Mhmm," Dawson murmured against her lips, "I love you too."

Gretchen calculated her movements, loving the sounds her fiance was making, "Tell me."

"Not much longer," he gritted out.

"Good," Gretchen gasped, "me too."

"Oh god!" Dawson exclaimed.

"Hmmm, you know the best part?" Gretchen asked a few minutes later.

"Cuddles," Dawson whispered, "post coital cuddles, always has been the best part, and it always will be."

 

"I couldn't agree more," Gretchen whispered, "I love you Dawson."

"I love you too Gretchen," Dawson whispered back, pulling her close to him and falling asleep dreaming happy dreams.


	2. The Ballad Of Bessie and Bodie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as simple as that, a paraphrasing of Pacey's drunken quip from 3.14, this is the ballad of Bessie and Bodie.

"Oh boy," Bodie yawned.

"Don't you dare say it," Bessie warned with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm gettin' old," Bodie laughed, "Oh, not good for my back."

"I tried to tell you," she whispered, gently nuzzling his neck.

"Hmmm," he mused.

"What?" she teased.

He replied with a suggestive brow wiggle, "after all these years, you think I don't know your tells. Somebody wants cuddles."

"Or maybe," she whispered in his ear, "I want you."

Bodie groaned, "You can't do that."

"What? Speak the truth?" she grinned from where she was sprawled out on top of him.

"No, that's not it, you've rendered me immobile, you can't say sweet wanton things like that while I can't move!" Bodie pouted.

She leapt off of him, "Ten minutes, deal?"

He wiggled his brows again, "More like ten seconds!"

She squealed in delight as she leapt up the stairs, knowing he was right on her heels.

He'd locked the door the second he'd stepped into the room, determined to make her blissfully pay for that teasing, "Hmmm. This could be fun." "Or troublesome," she grinned, "Come here." He pressed his lips to hers, "God I love you." "Good," she replied, gently nibbling on his lower lip, "I love you too."


End file.
